416ttgfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the current timeline of the 416 BRICKSQUAD ''homebrew campaign. History Summarized On the year '''1489 DR' the continent of Faerûn is in its default vanilla state (pictured on the top right) and to make "lore friendly" sense of all the new content being merged with the old I adapted the character [[Tyriel|'Tyriel']] to be related to these anomalies, since he had the closest connection with fundamental elements like demons.. On the year 1490 DR Tyriel, the [[Nine Lords of Hell#The Keeper|'Keeper']] accidentally knocked the [[Fundamental Object|'Fundamental Object']] known as the [[Timestone|'Timestone']] off its pedestal causing it to shatter on the floor where it landed creating the reality merging event known as The Shatter. It freed an all powerful and malicious being known as the [[Time Shatter|'Time Shatter']] who has no regard at all for the damage and destruction his warping of time and space creates. Since the release of the once captured Time Shatter, things have started appearing and merging seamlessly into the many alternate worlds of Faerûn, such as [[Cobblestone|'Cobblestone']] and [[Tolterro|'Tolterro']],''' so seamlessly that this fragmenting of reality has given the Time Shatter the ability to merge memories and experiences to assist in preventing any paradoxical thinking. On '''1517 DR the event known as the The[[Timeline#The Landing| Landing]]' '''occurred causing the Shattered Faerûn to split into a new world. This event would lead the 'party' to travel over the 'Arcane Rift and travel '''200 '''years into the future of '''1717 DR. Default State shattering of time and space.|link=https://416ttg.fandom.com/wiki/File:Sword-Coast-Map_LowRes.jpg]]The "default state" of the world of [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Faer%C3%BBn Faerûn]' '''takes place in the year of '1489 DR. Unaltered and unchanged by any events everything takes place as it would if you play by the book and in the rules of the regular Dungeons & Dragons world. The adventure we were going to use in combination of homebrew content was a adventure module titled '''Lost Mine of Phandelver which takes place in this world during this time. The Shatter .|link=https://416ttg.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shatterfaerun_phandalin.png]]The term [[Timeline#The Shatter|'Shatter']] is referring to the shattering and merging of new locations throughout Faerûn altered by the entity known as the [[Time Shatter|'Time Shatter']] escaping the Timestone on 1490 DR. This event causes multiple realms to merge onto of one single realm, creating locations around the continent such as [[Cobblestone|'Cobblestone']] and [[Tolterro|'Tolterro']]. The [[Nine Lords of Hell|'entity']] known as the Time Shatter is able to manipulate the minds of people residing within the realm into accepting and believing new changes without any contradictions, controlling them to avoid paradoxical thinking and to allow the masses to accept the changes as if nothing had ever changed in the first place. Currently the only people who are aware of this are: * The Nine Lords of Hell, who tried to keep the Timestone safe to seal away Time Shatter. * Tyriel, the Keeper, who is slowly regaining his memory as he travels. The Landing ' '[https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Faer%C3%BBn Faerün]' '''and [[Timeline#The Landing|'Landing']]' [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Faer%C3%BBn '''Faerûn] on top of each other, showing what remains of the past world from the transition.]] [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Faer%C3%BBn Faerûn]' '''is all that remains in [[Timeline#The Landing|'The Landing']].|link=https://416ttg.fandom.com/wiki/File:Landing_closeup.jpg]]The term [[Timeline#The Landing|'Landing']] is referring to the state of the world of Shattered Faerûn altered by the Time Shatter escaping the Timestone, causing a segment of the Shattered Faerûn being warped and changed by a time anomaly when walking over the divide of the [[Arcane Rift|'Arcane Rift']]. Around the world, night turned to day, and people were gathered up and moved South towards a royal bunker built to house and protect many souls during times of great need. Parties of three were rounded up at the gates of [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Phandalin '''Phandalin'] and were escorted south towards their supposed safe haven, unaware of the Arcane Rift they needed to cross and the unfamiliar new land that awaited them there. Currently the only people who have full understanding of this event are: * Tyriel, the Keeper, flew off to an unknown direction when he sensed the Landing. ...but there are some people who have partial understanding such as: * Travelers who wander from Shattered Faerûn past the Arcane Rift such as the adventuring [[party|'party']], who were flung 200 years into the future of 1717 DR. The Timeline and Events 0 Dalereckoning * [[Tyriel|'Tyriel']] the aasimar plummets from his home and descends into the [[Pains of Kreation|'Pains of Kreation']]. 1000 DR * Tyriel enters the [[Pains of Kreation#Foggy Abyss|'Foggy Abyss']] and slowly over the millennium he mutates into a winged tiefling, losing his sanity and vision in the process. 1017 DR * [[Khrahl|'Khrahl']], the High Priest of the [[Lodge of the Plains#Order of the Tusk|'Order of the Tusk']] passes away at the wizened age of 1,100. 1097 DR * [[Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh|'Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh']] is born into the care of the [[Gustrunk Monastery|'Gustrunk Monastery']]. 1250 DR * Tyriel succumbs and is recruited by one of the [[Nine Lords of Hell|'Nine Lords of Hell']], [[Nine Lords of Hell#The Coughing One|'The Coughing One']]. 1347 DR * Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh finishes his training and ascends into a [[Gustrunk Loxodon|'Gustrunk Loxodon']], he then becomes a teacher at the Gustrunk Monastery. 1450 DR * Tyriel is tasked with defending the [[Nine Lords of Hell#The Keeper|'Keeper']] of the [[Timestone|'Timestone']], killing many who attempted to reach it. 1485 DR * Tyriel gains the title of Keeper of the Timestone after the sudden disappearance of the previous Keeper. 1489 DR (Default State) * [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Faer%C3%BBn Faerûn] is in its default state as depicted by the official map created by Wizards of the Coast. 1490 DR (Shatter) * Tyriel accidentally breaks the Timestone, by knocking it off its pedestal with his unfamiliar tiefling tail, releasing one of the imprisoned Nine Lords of Hell, known as the [[Time Shatter|'Time Shatter']]. * This causes the event known as the [[Locations#Shatter|'Shatter']] to occur, creating new locations in the world of Faerûn such as [[Tolterro|'Tolterro']] and [[Cobblestone|'Cobblestone']]. * [[Xanthias|'Xanthias']] is born in the [[Tolterro#Tolterro Slum|'Slum']] of Tolterro 1497 DR * The Gustrunk Monastery is attacked, leaving Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh as the only surviving [[Gustrunk Loxodon|'Gustrunk Loxodon']]. 1501 DR * [[Garmelio|'Garmelio']] is born in the financial district of Tolterro, under the care of [[House de Marino|'House de Marino']]. 1504 DR * Xanthias impresses [[Mop|'Mop']] and joins a faction of the [[Tolterro Patrol|'Tolterro Patrol']] known [[Tolterro Patrol#Cleanup|'Cleanup']]. 1510 DR * Xanthias is banished and forced to leave Cleanup, never to return back into Tolterro. 1515 DR * Xanthias completes his bard training in [[Ferrero|'Ferrero']] * Garmelio encounters the [[Band of Ten|'Band of Ten']] in Tolterro, and sneaks into their camp, meeting the adolescent [[Red Dragon|'red dragon']], taking a handful of its shed scales as well as a [[Gem of the Red Dragon|'red orb']] which called to him before fleeing the scene. 1517 DR (The First Contact, April) * Tyriel is affected by amnesia from being flung into a new world, and he ends up wandering around the small island of Cobblestone. * Garmelio sets off to Cobblestone from his home city of Tolterro and meets Tyriel, forming the adventuring [[Party|'party']]. * After the party clears the derelict library in Cobblestone and Garmelio finds the [[Dragon Book|'Dragon Book']] within its ruins, the group take a job to defend the cargo ship named [[Supersend|'Supersend']] en-route towards Ferrero. The group end up burning the ship down after they dock and flee quickly afterwards. 1517 DR (The Journey to Phandalin, May) * Once in Ferrero the group take on a job to escort [[Gundren Rockseeker|'Gundren Rockseeker']] towards [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Phandalin Phandalin] , his bodyguard and closest friend [[Sildar Hallwinter|'Sildar Hallwinter']] tagging along. * The party is ambushed on the road towards Tolterro by goblins hiding in a cave known as the [[Cragmaw Hideout|'Cragmaw Hideout']], and they meet a nomadic loxodon monk named Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh, who joins the group afterwards. * Garmelio has his [[Nightmare of Tolterro|'Nightmare of Tolterro']], and dreams of a man he feels he is fated to meet someday, a halfling rogue named [[Tom Sneek|'Tom Sneek']]. * Arriving in Tolterro, the party was unable to continue into the city as travel in and out of the walls was strictly prohibited. The group continues to their destination of Phandalin . 1517 DR (The Landing, June) * June 1st, Arriving in Phandalin , the party parts ways with Gundren Rockseeker and Sildar Hallwinter being paid for their hard work defending the wagon. * Night turns to day and the earth shakes violently as the [[Locations#Landing|'Landing']] occurs. * Tyriel senses something terrible and flies off leaving the party without explanation. * June 2nd,'' The remaining remnants of the government round up people to send them towards a safe barracks, forming a new party consisting of Garmelio, Xanthias and Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh. * The trio are attacked by a supposed member of the Band of Ten, [[Moonpupil|'Moonpupil']] the Silent, but are able to defeat and capture them. * The party encounters the [[Arcane Rift|'Arcane Rift']] and are find the [[Book of Lore|'Book of Lore']]' off a corpse of a person who attempted to cross back over the divide, letting the party prepare for the jump through time and giving them some maps of the surrounding areas. * They decide to walk through the divide, and because of the time difference between the two areas around the Arcane Rift, the party each come through the rift a couple of hours apart and spend the entire day waiting for each other to arrive at a makeshift campsite. 1537 DR (Knowledge from the Future) * The 'Racial Cleansing of the Bucket Empire '''begins. 1642 DR * 'Elmskin Goldman is born under the Ancient Tree. 1717 DR (The Arcane Rift, June) * June 3rd, After everyone passes through the threshold of the Arcane Rift and being transported 200 years into the future, Garmelio and Xanthias decide to move further South while Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh tells the duo that he will be heading North towards a mountain passage. * June 4th, The duo continue making their way South, and when they make camp to rest, they are awoken by their hostage Moonpupil having some sort of magical episode late in the night, where their eyes started to glow brighter and brighter causing a magical surge in the area before dissipating and knocking the mute elf assassin unconscious. * June 5th, The party continue South with the unconscious Moonpupil being carried by Xanthias, before being suddenly ambushed by a boar owned by the elf druid bounty hunter known as Elmskin Goldman. * The party come to an agreement and are both given 5gp each to cooperate and hand over the prisoner. Garmelio is able to convince Elmskin to trade with the party as well as take refuge in his [[Elmskin Cabin|'cabin']], which lies West of the [[Fork in the Road|'Fork in the Road']].' * Xanthias learns from Elmskin of the "[[Racial Cleansing of the Bucket Empire|'Racial Cleansing of the Bucket Empire]]" which happened 180 years ago, but he doesn't elaborate on it very much. * Garmelio learns from Elmskin that the Red Orb that he stole from the tent the night he met the baby Red Dragon is actually a powerful relic known as the [[Gem of the Red Dragon|'Gem of the Red Dragon']], and that it belonged to the supposed leader of the Band of Ten known as [[The Red Dragon|'The Red Dragon']]. * June 6th, After spending the night at Elmskin Cabin, Elmskin Goldman leads the duo back to the Fork in the Road. * They encounter an aggressive Will-O'-Wisp among the many makeshift graves and crucifixes and defeat it. * The group also encounters a beer stein ominously placed in the middle of the road, Garmelio checks the object and when he lifts it up, releases a djinn who calls himself Djinsin 'who grants him one "wish" in the form of answering any question he had. Garmelio asked for information regarding the supposed leader of the Band of Ten known as the Red Dragon, and the djinn told him "The Red Dragon is a ruthless leader, he is the one who selects who joins and leaves the Band of Ten, but has supposedly fallen under the control of another.", before returning back into his vessel and slumbering peacefully. 1717 DR ''(The Kingdom of Stone, June 7th) * The duo travel further South and reach the [[Lodge of the Plains|'''Lodge of the Plains]]. * They approach the [[Lodge of the Plains#Ornate Gate|'Ornate Gate']] and are stopped by [[Khrahl's Chosen|'Khrahl's Chosen']], and are asked several questions while they are searched. Garmelio states his real name and reveals the Gem of the Red Dragon. The leader of the group tells Garmelio to seek [[Starseer|'Starseer']] the Elder. Xanthias states his last name is Aye and allows them to search his belongings. They are both allowed to enter. * As they enter the city they see various different buildings and shops, there is a Loxodon Sculptor who is working near the fountain found in the heart of the city. Garmelio attempts to show off his magic to them by mocking his performance attempt by saying that "My work will last forever but your fire magic will only last until you fade away". In conversation with Xanthias the duo learns that he is attempting to become a Journeyman in the Order of the Tusk so he can work at the Temple, and that he is 65 years old. * The two go towards the general store and sell off various items to the owner of the establishment, [[Harmarg|'Harmarg']] the Boog. Garmelio parts ways with the pocket discus he received from Paw Keete which the owner now keeps displayed inside a locked glass case. * The two visit the tools and supplies store. Xanthias buys 10 feet of steel chain and the owner of the supply shop creates a grapple hook using some spare steel and bends it to shape with his bare hands, on the house. Garmelio buys some lockpicks. * The two knock on Starseer's door, and after being initially told to leave Garmelio reveals to him the Gem of the Red Dragon. As he reluctantly lets them inside he tells Garmelio to place the Red Orb as well as his Dragon Book on his scrying table, telling the two to seek out the Lens of Clarity which will assist him in deciphering the runes inscribed on the Red Orb. Starseer says that this lens can be found at the [[Original Arcane Temple|'Original Arcane Temple']], located in the [[Lodge of the Caves|'Lodge of the Caves']], and since the adventurers are going that way to pick up some [[Moon Mushroom|'Moon Mushrooms']] for him. * After leaving Starseer's home, the duo decide to visit the tavern where they encounter the barkeep Tommy Husk and his cousin Timmy Tusk. They learn of the local drinks known as Iron Ale and Stone Whiskey. Xanthias drinks a flagon of iron ale and is coerced into performing at the Fountain Square 'by Garmelio. Xanthias works out a deal with Tommy to utilize his kitchen to brew some [[Lizard Blood Ale|'Lizard Blood Ale]] and have a discount on his drink. in exchange he would advertise the bar after his musical performance. * Utilizing the commotion Xanthias' performance created, Garmelio sneaks and breaks into a Noble House. He is able to successfully steal the following books, a Loxodon Personal Journal, a Geography Book, and the Loxodon History of First Plains, as well as a few expensive looking items like the ornate Mason's Tools, a pair of bracers and a crest necklace, all adorned with the same Star & Moon decorations. * Slipping back into the audience, Garmelio witnesses Xanthias beg for coin after his spectacular performance, only to see him drop and lose a pouch of money which gets grabbed and stolen away by some loxodon children who blend back into the crowd which had started to dissipate. * The two decide to settle in for the night and head for the inn. They meet the innkeeper, a chunky loxodon woman named Mary Thaggleburn who offers the adventurers some Rock Cocoa. * Xanthias steals Garmelio's Ruby Dagger from his bag out of habit and his desire to hoard unique and interesting items as he sleeps. 1717 DR (Starseer's Task, June 8th) * The duo wake up after their long rest, and after some conflict involving the stolen Ruby Dagger, the two make peace and head towards the Ornate Gate to tell Khrahl's Chosen that they are ready to head into the Lodge of the Caves. They are led by one of the trio named Rayhl who answers a few questions the two have burning on their mind. ** Xanthias asks Rayhl what exactly happened during the Racial Cleansing of the Bucket Empire, and he learns from him that it is an incredibly taboo topic that the people of the Lodge are forbidden to speak of since they are supposed to "Never question the High Priest", that all the members of the army or militia of the Bucket Empire wore "bucket" helmets (of a similar type that Bucket wore) to hide their faces to remain anonymous, and that the Lodge of the Plains was only safe from their raids because the settlement was too difficult for them to attempt a direct attack. ** Garmelio asks Rayhl about Krahl, and learns from him that he was a High Priest of the Order of the Tusk, and was often referred to as the "Defender of the Lower Plains". He also learns that the Council of the Master Masons are corrupt, caring more about gold than their own people. He also learns that there were originally 17 in the Council, but 7 broke off from the group. * Garmelio creates a title for the group, and they decide to call themselves the "Rift Walkers" during the last conversation they have with Rayhl before he reaches the end of his escort. He tells the duo that he will be heading back towards the lodge. *Garmelio is able to divine the magical properties from the stolen goods he acquired from the Noble House. **'Necklace of the Stonehorn Family', a necklace passed down through countless generations which resonates with arcane memory. +1 Wisdom **'Star and Moon Crested Bracers of Intimidation', metal bracers that feel like they were crafted with an intense rage. +1 Intimidation **'Elegant Set of Mason's Tools', featuring a moon crest on the hammer, and a star crest on the chisel. +2 History * Garmelio can't feel any magical energy from the stolen Stonehorn signet ring, and continues walking along the precarious cliff side path leading deeper into the Lodge of the Caves with Xanthias. * Across a bridge leading over a steep, misty abyss, Xanthias spots the glint of a Steel Broadsword caught wedged off the edge, almost appearing as if someone attempted to catch themselves with the edge of the sword before plummeting off into the misty darkness below. He takes the sword. * Moments later, a skeleton drops down from above in ambush, but the two are able easily defeat it and continue forwards. * The path forwards is blocked by a collapsed column, Xanthias uses the stolen Mason's Tools to chisel the pillar in half and the two push one half off the edge, the sound of it hitting the floor is never heard. * Slowly and carefully sidling along the now exposed route, Xanthias goes first and has no issue crossing to the other side, but Garmelio looses his footing and nearly falls off the edge, being caught by Xanthias who had his hand reaching over preemptively fearing the worst outcome. With a test of strength, he is able to pull Garmelio back over onto safe ground. * As the two catch their breath, they notice they are sitting next to an ornate fountain detailed with gold, the water seemingly coming from some ancient river source deep within the mountain. Xanthias tries some and feels its effects, 2d4+2 healing, it is a magical alcohol that quenches thirst, giving +1 Strength and -1 Wisdom/Perception stacking depending on how much is drunk. Xanthias empties his waterskin off the edge and fills it to full with the ancient water, which stores enough for two "uses". Before moving on Xanthias takes another swig, starting to feel the inebriation coming from the alcoholic water. * The Rift Walkers are able to find and gather 3 intact Moon Mushrooms in the tunnel leading past the ornate fountain, as they gather Garmelio tells the story of Raven Hoad-Ae to Xanthias. * In the very same tunnel, Garmelio spots a out of place chest, the wood and metal looking strange for some reason. Xanthias utilizing Tasha's Hideous Laughter cracks a joke that makes Garmelio cringe, and the chest begins to laugh uncontrollably revealing that it was actually a Mimic in hiding. With some effort the two are able to destroy the creature, kicking its remains off the edge and into the abyss. * In the same area, Garmelio spots 3 golden columns, all of the intricate details carved into them have faded except for one, which bears the symbol of a moon. * Heading deeper in, enter a cave which gleams with an abundance of gold ore within its walls. A statue of a dragon lays in waiting here, and Xanthias is able to determine that the species depicted is actually of a Gold Dragon. * The two are halted by a massive open chamber which has progression blocked with a thick golden vault door with 7 different knobs that are able to be twisted to change the number on it. Garmelio is able to easily deduce the solution using the information he learned from Rayhl, unlocking the sealed vault with the sound of the pressure shifting and the draft of the air pulling into the sealed room. * The environment inside the sealed room is immaculate, with gold trimming on almost everything, vibrant red rugs are dotted all around the floor, and torches of magical golden light burn keeping the chamber lit with a warm glow. The duo deduce that this location must be the Original Arcane Temple. They find statues dating the chronology of a folk tale of Gold Tusk and the Red Dragon within these chambers. * They are ambushed by one of the armor sets which are intricately positioned along the walls, which reveals itself to be a set of [https://www.dndbeyond.com/monsters/animated-armor Animated Armor]. With some blood shed and skin bruised by the duo, they are able to defeat the entity which drops Steel Gauntlets, Xanthias appraises them and when he puts them on feels a surge of strength flow through his hands. He puts the Gauntlets of Strength (+1 Strength) into his bag. * Progressing deeper the two find a carved relief on the floor, and a bloodied bag in the corner of the room. Disgusted by the sight and smell, Xanthias lets Garmelio figure out the solution as he wanders into a small room off to the side, which houses three cells with bars made from gold keeping bleached loxodon skeletal remains trapped within. * Garmelio inspects the bloody bag, and learns that its a decapitated head. Using the still bloody head he splatters the relief in the floor with blood, causing a locked door to slide open vibrating with sound of stone scraping along the floor. * Before the two head further down the newly revealed staircase, they opt to take a long rest having each other take watch every 4 hours until they fully recover. 1717 DR (The Original Arcane Temple, June 9th) * Now fully recovered, the two head deeper in. walking down the stairs they find themselves in a hallway with two pressure plates, one with the symbol of a star and the other with the symbol of a moon. There is also a rag wrapped pair of gauntlets which Garmelio appraises to be Gauntlets of Effect (requires focus, behaves like the spell Mage Hand). Xanthias replaces his old gauntlets and takes rag, putting both it into his bag. * Three ghouls ambush the Rift Walkers as they drop in from above, Xanthias is able to quickly kill one, and Garmelio is able to destroy the other but is grabbed by the third and is grabbed and bitten on the neck. Xanthias attempts to kill the ghoul but accidentally slashes at Garmelio at the same time. Garmelio is able to use his shocking hands to grab onto the ghoul turning it into a pile of ash. They find 50 silver coins and 2 slabs of mysterious meat, they split the money and Xanthias takes the meat, wrapping it carefully with some of the leftover parchment paper he saved from consumed rations, storing it away in his bag. * Garmelio picks the lock on the door in the room of ghouls which leads to another intricately crafted room. * Within the ornate but small chamber, there is a door leading into the next room which is blocked by a thick gold door with two holes covered in soot and ash, which seems to lead into some sort inner workings. Xanthias tells Garmelio to attempt using his fire magic to burn both slots simultaneously, which causes a loud mechanical click as the door begins to shudder open. * The next room leads the duo into a dining room or study of some kind, with a table in the center covered with 6 gold coins and cutlery sprawled all over the table. On a nearby lectern, there is a golden ornate chest. Garmelio attempts to use his few remaining lock picks to open the chest but fails twice breaking his lock picks on each attempt. Frustrated, Xanthias takes out the Elegant Mason's Tools and with determined strength and precision is able to break open the lock with one mighty swing on the butt of the chisel. Inside he finds 40 gold coins which he splits with Garmelio, and a Ceremonial Dagger made with an ivory handle and a golden blade. It features on the side of the blade the same symbol that the Dragon Book has. * Going deeper in leads into another holding cell area, with golden skeletal remains of loxodons trapped inside. There lies a chest which opens with no resistance, offering the duo 4 lesser healing potions, 2 potions of vitality, and a spell scroll which Garmelio appraises to be a Death Ward spell. Xanthias takes the scroll and keeps it on a easy to reach part of his bag. * Heading into the next room, they come into the most ornate room they have seen yet. Everything from the floor to the ceiling is made from pure gold, which has many beautiful decorative etchings engraved on the material. A massive vibrant red carpet rolls out towards a massive golden throne. ** The two come closer to investigate the opulent chamber, only to be surprised by a massive armored red eyed loxodon wearing gold armor from head to toe wielding a giant golden battle-axe with both of his tusks being made from solid gold. It breaks through the ceiling knocking the duo back and on the floor. He takes his first swing on the grounded Garmelio who has his chest slashed, revealing to Xanthias the red dragon scales that are growing on Garmelio's body. ** Having the chance to get up, Xanthias quickly runs over to Garmelio and uses the Death Ward scroll, which burns up instantly in a flash. Garmelio gets up and casts Aganazzar’s Scorcher, destroying one of his pocketed dragon scales from Tolterro. The attack blasts through a chunk of the armored loxodons armor, white bone can be seen revealing that this creature is an undead loxodon. ** The monster is taken aback and retaliates, attacking Garmelio again he gets a clean slice across his head decapitating him for a moment, only to have a swirl of arcane energy reconnect his severed head back into place, chunks of blood and bits of brain matter splash across the floor. Writhing in pain and screaming in agony. ** Xanthias attempts to draw the monsters attention and stabs at it from behind, his rapier bouncing off his golden armor. With a worried smile Xanthias attempts to use a Vicious Mockery which cuts into the skeletal loxodons feelings more than he thought it would. ** With its gaze focused on Xanthias, Garmelio chugs down two different healing potions, bringing him back from the cusp of death. The creature attempts to hit Xanthias with his golden battle-axe, and is slashed by the dulled edge of the heavy great axe. ** Xanthias attempts to disable it with Tasha's Hideous Laughter, failing to tell a humorous (or humerus) enough joke to send it into a laughing fit. Its eyes dead focused on Xanthias, he attempts to use another Vicious Mockery which causes the creature to groan in pain and anger. ** Garmelio uses another Aganazzar’s Scorcher against the monster, blasting another chunk of his armor away, and sending it reeling back, following up with another Fire Bolt. It attempts to swing its mighty axe against Garmelio but he accidentally slams the weapon too hard into the ground causing it to get stuck in the floor, failing to pull it out. ** Xanthias illuminates the monster with Faerie Fire, and then he uses his Vicious Mockery to send the creature into a fit of rage. It retaliates and using its golden tusks, Gores Xanthias in the shoulder, causing him to bleed out. ** Garmelio utilizing the opportunity casts Scorching Ray and with the illumination of the Faerie Fire, is able to connect all three shots onto the monster dealing incredible damage. It gets knocked back right up against the throne. ** Xanthias chugs down his potion of vitality that he got in the room prior and using his heightened regeneration is able to completely seal and heal his wounds. The monster attempting to attack Garmelio is quickly halted as Xanthias takes a reactionary attack with his rapier, the sword slipping through his armor and going up his spine, destroying his skull from the inside out, causing the golden giant to topple over. * After the battle Xanthias gets up and goes up to Garmelio, and force feeds him one of his own healing potions. The two spend a while just catching their breath and bandaging up their wounds.